1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a casing for electric stoves and particularly to a casing for wedged or non-wedged type of electric stoves which has a detachable bottom board separated from the casing. In the event of malfunction, replacing a heat control means on the bottom board can quickly fix the malfunction without interrupting or delaying cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric stoves are cooking instruments that do cooking through electric energy. Electromagnetic stoves heat the bottom of an iron cookware through electromagnetic agitation for cooking while electric stoves directly heat a cookware through a heater.
The electric stoves can be divided into single stove type or multi-stove type depending on the number of stoves. The single stove type usually can be moved freely. The multi-stove type usually is embedded in a counter top of the kitchen. Both type of the electric stoves have at least one heater and a heat control means located in a casing. The casing has a top surface covered by a glass or ceramic face panel. to serves as a holding surface and aesthetic counter top between the electric stove and the cookware.
The casing usually has four sides and a bottom that are combined into one inseparable piece. The heater and heat control means are fastened to the bottom of the casing. In the event of a malfunction for the single stove or multi-stove type, the face panel and heater would have to be removed from the upper side in this order and possible malfunction spots in the heat control means are then tested through an electric inspection instrument. If the source of malfunction cannot be determined on-site, the entire set has to be returned to factory for further inspection followed by repairs or replacement of elements. For the wedged type electric stove, removal (removing) of the electric stove forms a big and unsightly opening on the kitchen counter top. Moreover, either the single stove or multi-stove type, cooking cannot be done during repairing. Furthermore, (And) the duration of repair time is often unpredictable.